


Будь смелее, Александр!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Его взгляд обратился к Алеку, который с серьёзным видом возился с приготовлением кофе. Такой сдержанный и ответственный мальчик. Правильный до мозга костей. И что такой делает рядом с эпатажным типом вроде Бейна — загадка. Загадка, которую Магнус намерен разгадать этим же вечером.— У тебя тут… мило, — неуверенно протянул он.Алек робко улыбнулся, пододвигая чашку к краю столешницы.— Это не моя заслуга. Дизайном и обстановкой занимались мама с Иззи. Моей сестрой. Я рассказывал о ней.





	Будь смелее, Александр!

Магнус осматривал квартиру Алека с нескрываемым любопытством. Это было их пятое свидание, и напроситься в гости к такому скромнику стоило больших усилий. Но вот он здесь и таращится на всё, что только можно. Стены бледно-персикового цвета, мебель строгая и комфортабельная. Всё выполнено в тёплых тонах. И всё слишком… скромное. Магнус, яркий и пёстрый, как райская пташка, смотрелся в этом царствии благопристойности совершенно нелепо. 

Его взгляд обратился к Алеку, который с серьёзным видом возился с приготовлением кофе. Такой сдержанный и ответственный мальчик. Правильный до мозга костей. И что такой делает рядом с эпатажным типом вроде Бейна — загадка. Загадка, которую Магнус намерен разгадать этим же вечером. 

— У тебя тут… мило, — неуверенно протянул он. 

Алек робко улыбнулся, пододвигая чашку к краю столешницы. 

— Это не моя заслуга. Дизайном и обстановкой занимались мама с Иззи. Моей сестрой. Я рассказывал о ней. 

Магнус кивнул, приближаясь к столу и делая глоток кофе. 

— Помню, помню, дорогой. А что-нибудь в этой квартире есть от тебя самого? Гардероб тебе помогает выбирать Изабель. Здесь всё сделано также ею и матерью. За чистотой и наполненностью холодильником следит твоя домработница. 

Алек нахмурился, постукивая пальцем по округлому брюшку своего бокала. 

— Звучит как-то… неутешительно. 

Магнус прикусил губу, отодвигая кофе, вкус которого ему не понравился. Не стоило так наезжать, в конце концов, Александр ему нравился, а пробить его скорлупу было достаточно сложно. 

— Я не о том, дорогой. Просто всё вокруг говорит о вкусе твоих близких, но не о том, что интересно тебе самому. 

— Я… мне… интересен ты, — выдохнул Лайтвуд, краснея. — И я сам покупаю носки и эм… нижнее белье. Заказываю через интернет. 

Магнус опустил взгляд на самые обычные черные носки Алека. Мда… 

— Просто мне кажется, что я не совсем вписываюсь во всё это, — честно признался Магнус, сделав круговое движение рукой. 

Лайтвуд удивлённо смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Можно здесь всё переделать? — полувопросительно сказал он. — Чтобы тебе было комфортно. 

Магнус улыбнулся. Алек был невероятно милым и наивным. Это подкупало. 

— Не обязательно, дорогой. Просто… хочу понять, что тебе нравится во мне. 

Лайтвуд насупился, сосредоточенно подбирая слова. 

— Очень многое, Магнус, — наконец, произнёс он. — Я люблю то, что ты остаёшься собой. Всегда. В любой ситуации. Меня подкупает твоя уверенность в себе и в том, что ты делаешь. Нравится твоя яркость и… Мне всё в тебе нравится. 

Бейн хмыкнул, ощущая, как внутренний павлин расправил хвост, услышав столько лестных слов. 

— Звучит почти, как признание. 

Щёки Алека вспыхнули ярким румянцем. 

— Возможно, — тихо и не твердо сказал он. 

Магнус неторопливо приблизился к парню. Тот тяжело выдохнул, испуганно глядя на своего гостя. Бейн улыбнулся. Он действовал нарочито медленно, растягивая каждое своё движение. Наслаждаясь производимым на Алека эффектом. Тем, как парнишка терялся, как он нервничал и слегка дрожал. 

Унизанная перстнями рука, коснулась его плеча. Лайтвуд вздрогнул и затравленно посмотрел на Магнуса. Этот взгляд умолял не тянуть. Умолял сжалиться. Но Бейну нравилось дразнить Алека. Нравилось упиваться его растерянностью и смущением. 

Он провёл ладонью по его плечу, перемещая юркие пальцы на загривок, чувствуя тепло тела и нервную дрожь. Алек дернулся, словно хотел что-то сделать, но запретил себе, боясь спугнуть Магнуса, наслаждаясь лёгкими ласками. 

— Будь смелее, Александр, — велел Магнус. 

Алек кивнул, после чего легонько чмокнул Бейна в губы и мигом отстранился, ожидая, что его как минимум оттолкнут. 

— Дорогой, мы же встречаемся, верно? 

— Эм… да? Я надеюсь на это… 

Магнус поцеловал Алека. Нежно и чувственно, не используя язык, не желая распалить Лайтвуда, а только чтобы дать понять, что он любим, что его не оттолкнут, что Магнус с ним, Магнус его. 

— Мы пара, так что тебе не следует стесняться своих желаний. Будь собой, Александр. И я поддержу тебя в этом. 

Алек закусил губу и неуверенно кивнул, после чего покрылся румянцем и совсем тихо сказал: 

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе свою коллекцию нижнего белья? 

Магнус растерялся, услышав странное предложение Алека, но ведь он сам был инициатором большей откровенности, так что ему пришлось постараться, чтобы скрыть своё изумление. 

— Конечно, дорогой. С удовольствием взгляну, что у тебя там. 

Алек взял его за руку и повёл в спальню, что приятно будоражило кровь. Магнус даже подумал, что это может быть своеобразной уловкой, которая позволит затащить его в постель. Собственно, он и сам этого хотел, просто считался с застенчивой скромностью Лайтвуда. 

Когда же Алек выдвинул ящик своего комода, то Магнус второй раз за вечер удивился. И если само предложение посмотреть на коллекцию нижнего белья немного сбивало с толку, то наглядная демонстрация покупок Алека лишила Бейна дара речи. Он просто стоял и смотрел, пребывая в состоянии шока. Скромный, тихий, милый Александр имел такую коллекцию трусиков, которой позавидовал бы даже гардероб самого Бейна. 

Магнус был модником, но носил только боксеры, а вот Александр… ему по душе разнообразие фасонов, стилей и кроя. Здесь нашло себе место и вычурное кружевное белье, и самые обычные семейники, и даже экземпляры явно купленные в сексшопе. 

— Это… интригует, — наконец, сказал Магнус, поднимая взгляд на Алека. 

— Хочешь узнать какие на мне надеты? — с предельной серьёзностью спросил Лайтвуд. Пожалуй, таким же тоном он информировал Магнуса о прогнозе погоды. 

— Не отказался бы, — пролепетал растерявшийся Бейн. 

Алек не стал терять время и принялся расстёгивать пряжку ремня. Магнус, как заворожённый, наблюдал за длинными, красивыми пальцами, расстёгивающими ширинку. 

— Мать честная! — воскликнул он, рассматривая нежно-розовые трусишки с озорными, подмигивающими клубничками на них. Даже кружевная окантовка, казалось, сделана в форме пресловутых клубничек. 

— Нравится? — игриво улыбнувшись, спросил Алек. 

— Ох, детка, ещё как! — закивал Магнус. — Вы умеете интриговать, мистер Лайтвуд! Кто же знал, что под строгими и унылыми костюмами скрывается такое великолепие. 

Алек вновь покраснел, но всё же притянул Магнуса и уверенно его поцеловал, давая понять, что готов перейти к третьей базе. 

А ещё, как выяснилось, трусишки с клубничками были для Алека особенными. Чем-то вроде талисмана на удачу. Потому он надевал их лишь в исключительных случаях. Перед первым сексом с Магнусом, когда делал ему предложение, во время церемонии бракосочетания и когда подписывал документы на усыновление. Трусы-клубнички ни разу не подвели!


End file.
